


If the World Was Ending

by 80slovers



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Apocalypse, Badass, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Mild Gore, Monsters, Mutual Pining, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe - Freeform, Shelby/Toni - Freeform, Shoni - Freeform, Slow Burn, Supernaturalish, Zombie Apocalypse, bitches fighting zombies, but they are dumb and gay, little bit of a high school AU, possible Dot/Fatin, think less normal zombie and more monsterish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80slovers/pseuds/80slovers
Summary: "If the world was ending, I'd want to be next to you.""Well, the world is ending... Do you still want to be next to me?"The girls have to stick together to survive, but can they get past their fears and grudges to persevere? The apocalypse has come and it forces some unusual friendships and bonding between the girls to occur.The Wilds and apocalypse cross over.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 21
Kudos: 97





	1. The Apocalypse Cancels the History Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end.

Was it fucked up to be thankful that the apocalypse began right as the history final started? Probably. But nevertheless, Toni was relieved. She hadn’t studied as much as she should have for the exam and she was definitely going to flunk it. 

“The apocalypse has impeccable timing!” Toni whispered across the aisle to Martha, who sat staring at the projector in shock. “Martha.” Toni reached across the aisle to poke her best friend in the arm.

“Jesus!” She cried out with wide eyes. “Don’t _do_ that!”

Toni held her arms up in surrender. “Dude, chill. It’s not like there are any sightings in Greendale.”

“Uh, actually––” interjected Fatin, who stuck her phone in Toni’s face. “Look.” A video depicting some inhuman-like things bombarding city hall played on the screen. Once it was finished, Fatin slumped back into her seat and buried her face back into her phone.

“Welp,” Toni said with a shrug of her shoulders. “I’m sure the piggies will take care of it.”

“ _Piggies_?” Shelby screeched from across the room and made her way to sit in the empty seat in front of Martha. “What are you even talking about?”

“The cops, white girl,” Toni responded with a roll of her eyes.

“The _piggies_ ?” asked Leah with a little laugh. “Did you seriously just call the cops _piggies_?”

“Yes.”

“You’re something, Toni Shalifoe,” Leah said and went back to reading her book.

"Right back at cha," Toni shot Leah a wink.

“Okay, how are y’all not freaking out right now!?” Shelby demanded, looking at the girls around her, eyes nearly as wide as Martha’s. “Shouldn’t we be freaking out!?”

Toni and Leah shrugged while Martha was silent and Fatin was still engulfed in her phone.

“Guys!?” Shelby smacked the table and everyone raised their gaze to meet her. “Shouldn’t we have a _plan_?”

Suddenly, an alarm sounded through the school’s PA system. The girls covered their ears in response to the loud ringing. After a few moments, a voice interrupted the ringing. “Faculty, students, and staff of Greendale High, we are going into an emergency lockdown as a response to the outbreak at city hall. Please stay in your classrooms until further notice.”

Their history teacher, Ms. Weston, who had been silent until now, spoke up. “I’m sure this is nothing but a silly prank but we’ll do as they say. Someone lock the door, please.”

“What about Dot?” Leah asked and closed her book.

“Who?”

“She went to the bathroom like 10 minutes ago?” 

“You wanna go look for her? Be my guest.” Ms. Weston responded and slid back into her chair.

“What the fuck?” Leah questioned and then looked to the other girls. “We have to go look for her, right?”

Everyone was silent.

“Guys!” Leah looked at them with raised brows. “She would do it for us.”

“Okay, and?” Fatin shot back. “I’m not risking my life for her, she’s spoken to me like twice.”

“Fatin’s right,” Martha said quietly. “I think we should just stay here.”

“I’m just thankful the apocalypse made the history final get canceled!” Toni said with a little laugh. "I mean, right?" No one else seemed to agree.

Leah groaned in response and looked at Toni. “Toni? Come on, you have to know this is the right thing to do.”

“I’m in,” Shelby interjected and tightened her ponytail. “WWJD, you know?"

“ _What_?” The other girls asked in unison.

“You know, What Would Jesus Do?” Shelby said with a smile.

“Oh Jesus,” Fatin groaned.

"Yes, Jesus!" Shelby answered with a smile and Fatin groaned once more.

“Alright, well, Bible humper, no one asked _you_ to help,” Toni snarled at Shelby with a roll of her eyes.

"It's Bible _thumper_ , Toni," Martha commented with a little laugh.

"Same difference," Toni snapped back.

"I mean, no, not really... It's more––" Martha began.

"Does it really matter?" Fatin asked and looked between Toni and Martha. "We could all die in like five minutes and you are worried about whether or not Shelby fucks the Bible?"

"Excuse me!?" Shelby screeched from her chair. "I do _not_ do that nor would I ever even _think_ of doing that!"

Toni, Martha, and Fatin erupted into a fit of giggles. Martha only stopped whenever Shelby shot her a look. 

"Shelby fucks the Bible! Shelby fucks the Bible!" Toni and Fatin teased in a sing-songy manner.

"Girls!" Ms. Weston called across the room. "Quiet!"

The group fell silent, their eyes moving to the projector, where the news was now being broadcast. The apocalypse had finally hit Greendale, a town so small you could barely see it on the Missouri state map. It had spread much faster than the news had originally projected. The inhuman-like things were spreading the disease at an alarming rate, so much so that––

“I’ll help, Leah,” Toni's voice broke the silence as she stood up from her desk and crossed her arms over her chest. “Let’s go.”

Leah stood up from her desk and looked from Toni to Shelby. “Shelby, you can come.” Toni shot Leah a death glare that could easily kill. “Toni, come on." Leah urged, "We could use the help and it’s not like these two are gonna be much help.”

Fatin shot Leah the bird while Martha looked away shamefully.

“Fine.” Toni moaned and made her way toward the door. Leah and Shelby followed in suit. 

As Toni opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, she heard a bone-chilling growl come from down the dark hallway.

“Holy fuck, I can’t believe I might die with Shelby Goodkind of all people at my side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi thank you so much for reading!!! please leave any suggestions or thoughts you have below! i really appreciate it <3


	2. The OA

“Aww, don’t be so morbid, silly! I’m right here!” Leah said and stepped in front of Toni with a grin. The lanky girl stopped dead in her tracks once she too heard the animalistic growl come from down the dark hallway.

“Please tell me that the drama club is putting on a spectacular mid-day performance,” Shelby urged and shut her eyes tight. 

The classroom door slammed shut behind them which caused all three girls to jump but only Shelby let out a yelp.

“Way to fucking go!” Toni whisper-shouted at Shelby. “Just let them know exactly where we are, why don’t cha?”

“I think that the door slamming was a better indicator of where we are as opposed to me!” Shelby whisper-shouted back. 

“No, that door could have been anywhere!  _ You  _ made us prime real estate!”

“That’s not true.  _ And _ , that’s not how that saying works, just saying.” Shelby shot back at Toni.

“Uh, we’re gonna be dead in two fucking seconds if you guys don’t stop arguing,  _ just saying _ ,” Leah urged before taking a few steps forward into the darkness. “Come on, we gotta go get Dot.”

Toni and Shelby looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and followed Leah’s lead. To her left, Toni saw a broomstick, which she quickly grabbed to use as a makeshift weapon. In Leah’s hands were her phone, which she was using as a flashlight and a can of pepper spray. Shelby held a pocket knife that her father had given her for her 12th birthday. 

The three girls slowly crept down the hallway, which was dimly lit by a light that kept flickering on and off. The bathrooms were located at the end of the hall, which is of course where they heard those weird noises from. As the three drew closer to the end of the hall, the noises became louder and began to echo throughout the space. 

“Holy sh––” Toni tried to muster out but Shelby clamped her hand over her mouth to shush her. The brunette pointed to the trail of blood that led from their spot to the bathroom. As soon as she was finished pointing, Toni snatched Shelby’s hand off of her mouth.

“Fuck,” Leah whispered and shined her flashlight on the blood. Only the blood didn’t seem like normal, human blood… It seemed darker and more viscous. “What  _ is  _ that?”

“Blood, I’m guessing,” Toni answered in a whisper while Shelby clasped a hand over her mouth.

“Fuck.” 

“Yeah,  _ fuck _ .” Toni stared at the blood, unsure of what to think as she looked from the blood to the bathroom. 

“What now?” Shelby asked over Toni's shoulder, which scared Toni (though she wouldn’t have used the word  _ scared _ ) and as such, Shelby nearly caught a broom to the face.

Leah turned around, ushered the others to follow, and continued to move forward toward the bathrooms. As the three drew nearer and nearer to their destination, a stench of death (though none of them had first hand experience) overwhelmed their noses. Shelby began to cough and as a result, Toni smacked her arm. 

Suddenly, the growls became louder and much more aggressive. The three girls stopped in their tracks as something monstrous emerged from the bathrooms. It was abnormally tall, and eerily human-like, but instead of a face it had jaws and what looked like hundreds upon hundreds of razor sharp teeth. Unexpectedly, the creature’s face divided into two, where one side became a face and the other remained a mouth. 

“Dad?” Shelby asked as she stared at the monster. Leah and Toni looked over to her in shock, as they clearly had not seen a man on the face of the figure in front of them. 

Once Leah looked back, she saw Jeff, and a gasp escaped her lips. “Holy––”

“What are you guys seeing!?” Toni asked, looking from Leah to Shelby in confusion. When Toni turned her attention back to the creature, she saw Dot. “Wait,  _ what? _ ”

Toni rubbed her eyes vigorously and looked at the creature once more. Dot’s face was as clear as day, so she wasn’t going insane… Or maybe she was. It was debatable at the moment. “Dot?”

“Over here, you fucktards!” A voice called out from the darkness. Leah turned her flashlight toward the other side of the hall, where Dot stood in the doorway to the janitor’s closet. “Come here!  _ Now _ !”

Toni turned back to look at the monster once more, but it no longer had a face… The mouth full of teeth had taken over the entire ‘face’ now. “What the––”

“ _ Now _ !” Dot yelled from across the hall. Leah and Shelby quickly turned away from the creature but Toni seemed to be transfixed. Luckily, Leah grabbed her arm just in time for mere seconds later, the creature lunged at the girls with a shrill.

The three girls screamed and ran for the janitor’s closet. They stumbled into the small space and Dot slammed the door shut. She flipped on the light switch to reveal blood-soaked clothes. 

“What the fuck happened to you!?” Leah screeched with wide eyes.

“Holy fuck!” Toni yelped at the same time as Leah.

Shelby let out a small prayer, “Lord please help us.”

“Okay, but more importantly… What the  _ fuck  _ was  _ that _ ?” Toni asked.

“That, my friends, is an orasi astasapilogis. Or an OA for short.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you enjoyed! this is a creature/monster i created instead of the typical zombie. think a bit of demogorgon with a split face when it becomes what each person sees. i hope that makes sense... NFHFHFFH it will be explained more in future chapters. i wanted to spice things up and add a more supernatural-ish twist. 
> 
> i hope yall like it! please let me know any comments / suggestions you have below. thank you for reading!!


End file.
